The King's Daughter (upcoming film)
| starring = Pierce Brosnan Kaya Scodelario Benjamin Walker William Hurt Rachel Griffiths Fan Bingbing | music = Grant Kirkhope John Coda Joseph Metcalfe | cinematography = Conrad W. Hall | editing = John Gilbert | production companies= Bliss Media Brookwell McNamara Entertainment Good Universe Lightstream Pictures Pandemonium Films | distributor = Open Road Films | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'The King's Daughter', (previously titled ''The Moon and the Sun), is an upcoming American action-adventure fantasy film directed by Sean McNamara with a screenplay Ronald Bass, Barry Berman, Laura Harrington, and James Schamus. It is based on the historical/science fiction novel The Moon and the Sun (1997) by Vonda N. McIntyre. The film stars Pierce Brosnan as King Louis XIV, Kaya Scodelario as Marie-Josèphe, and Benjamin Walker as Yves De La Croix. Principal photography began in early April 2014 in Versailles, France. Production then began on April 23 in Melbourne, Australia after a two weeks shoot in France. The shooting for the film wrapped-up in the end of May 2014. Open Road Films will release the film. Synopsis King Louis XIV's (Brosnan) quest for immortality leads him to capture and steal a mermaid's life force, a move that is further complicated by his illegitimate daughter's discovery of the creature. Cast * Pierce Brosnan as King Louis XIV * Kaya Scodelario as Marie-Josèphe * Benjamin Walker as Yves De La Croix * William Hurt as Père La Chaise * Rachel Griffiths as Abbess * Fan Bingbing as the Mermaid * Ben Lloyd-Hughes as Jean-Michel Lintillac * Paul Ireland as Benoit * Pablo Schreiber as Dr. Labarthe * Crystal Clarke as Magali Production The film version of The Moon and the Sun was produced by Bliss Media and Lightstream Pictures in partnership with Kylin Pictures. Pang Hong (Painted Skin: The Resurrection), Wei Han of Bliss Media, and Paul Currie are also producers. The movie stars Pierce Brosnan as King Louis XIV, Chinese movie star Fan Bingbing as the mermaid, Kaya Scodelario as Marie-Joséphe, and William Hurt as Pere de Chaise (a character created for the movie). Filming was set to take place in Melbourne, Australia in April 2014, with two weeks of filming also planned in Versailles, France. Barry Berman, James Schamus, Laura Harrington, and Ron Bass wrote the screenplay. Sean McNamara (Soul Surfer) directed the film. The $40 million budget was co-financed by U.S. and Chinese sources. The film's rights were previously acquired by Universal's Focus Features, while international sales would be handled by Good Universe. On August 15, 2014, it was announced that Paramount Pictures acquired the US distribution rights to the film. Filming The principal photography on The Moon and the Sun began in early April 2014 on location at the Palace of Versailles in Versailles, France. After the two weeks shoot in France, the production moved to Australia to shoot at Docklands Studios Melbourne and on location in Melbourne, Victoria and its surroundings. Filming commenced on April 23 in Melbourne, Docklands, and its surroundings. From May 6–8, filming took place at the Melbourne City Marina on the Enterprize ship for the recreation of a ship in a stormy Northern Sea at night in the year 1648. On May 2, 2014, the production filmed on location in Old Quad at The University of Melbourne with the set transformed into a Versailles abbey. The filming wrapped-up at the end of May 2014 in Australia. Release On August 15, 2014, Paramount announced the release date for the film on April 10, 2015. Paramount cancelled the release date just three weeks before the film was set for a wide release and set for an unspecified future release date. The film was later retitled to The King's Daughter, and negotiations are ongoing with a new U.S. distributor. References External links * Category:American films Category:Films directed by Sean McNamara Category:Films based on American novels Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Films based on fantasy novels Category:Films based on adventure novels Category:Films shot in France Category:Films shot in Melbourne Category:Films set in the 17th century Category:Films set in France Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Brookwell McNamara Entertainment films Category:2010s historical films Category:American historical films Category:Biographical films about Louis XIV of France Category:Biographical films about French royalty Category:Films set in the 1640s Category:Upcoming films Category:American action adventure films Category:Historical fantasy films